An Evolution of the Omnitrix
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Rikki is a pokemon trainer/coordinator/omnitrix user. She has alien tech aboard her bus. She is 15. She meets Ben Tennyson when he is 15 and up, but she meets the younger version of him as well. What the hell happened? ON HOLD TILL I FIND THE CHAPTERS.
1. Concert

_**An Evolution of the Omnitrix -*(^! a Ben 10 story!^)*-**_

Name: Rikki

Des: loves Pokémon, Digimon, Naruto, zoids and other anime. Is in a bad called the Mecha beasts! Is the singer and the drummers are, Rainge, Minne, and Toto. The guitarist is Rio and Ryu.

Looks: Brown hair with kinda light brown streaks in. has one blue eye and one red eye. She has a tattoo on her back that looks like a dragon, and has two small black dragon markings, in her shoulders that stay on forever to hold her special power

Powers: can call anyone of any anime to life and can help her. She can talk to animals and turn into any Pokémon, Digimon, Naruto beast, or organoid.

Family: none

_**~~story start~~**_

I was sitting down and waiting for the other people to get out of the way.

**"AHH! PLEASE MOVE IT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FPR THE CONCERT!"** I screamed. Well, more like I'm gonna be late for my concert and no one will see me. I should come in the back way.

**"NO! WE ARE WAITING FOR THE TICKITS! SO YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO!"** the old man said. Man, he was an old grumpy man! I have to remind Zack to fire him.

I growled in response, earning more looks from the crowds.

_**DINGDONG! **_

**"AH! I HAVE TO MOVE IT SORRY, GRAMPS!"** I yelled, jumping over his head like an acrobat. Hey, I was very flexible thanks to my gymnastic classes! I jumped over the gate.

_**"WOAH! Cool!"**_ A 15 year old brunette had exclaimed, seeing me dash over the gate swiftly. He had acid green eyes that glowed in adventure and he wore a green jacket over a white T-shirt. He also had on black pants. An odd watch was located on his left hand.

"Oh please." An orange haired female, the age of 15 as well, muttered. Her orange hair was in a high ponytail and she had brown chocolate eyes. She had on a white shirt and some jeans.

"What? What'd I miss?" A taller male, the age of 17, had asked confused. He had jet black raven hair that went down to his neck. He was a muscular teen as he had on e black T-shirt and some jeans.

"Where'd you even go? Anyway, Julie, are you ready to watch the new band you wanted to see?" Gwen asked Julie.

"I went to the food stand…" Kevin said, holding up a hotdog.

"You didn't get me one? I saved your butt millions of times and you don't even consider to get me one single stinking hotdog?" Ben growled, glaring at Kevin.

"You didn't ask for it, Tennyson." Kevin replied, glaring also at him. Kevin was bigger and taller than Ben so he was also scarier looking as well.

Ben shuddered, but turned to Gwen and Julie who had already gone to see the concert. "Awww… Great, now we're alone…"

Kevin smirked, "Let's go find your girlfriend Tennyson." They began to walk to the concert seats as they finally found Gwen and Julie seated up in the front.

"**I KNOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING ALONG TIME FOR THIS SPECIAL MOMENT! WE'RE SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT NOW, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND START TO SHOUT OUT FOR THE DIVINE DRAGOONS!" **The announcer said.

"**OK! GRAMPS LETS GET IN OUR SEATS!"** A young boy that had brown hair like the 15 year old Ben Tennyson, said. Actually, they might as well looked like twins except this one was10 years old.

_**"BEN! WAIT!"**_ A girl replied, looking like a 10 year old Gwen.

"Why Gwen? I wanna see the concert!" The little Ben had replied.

"Ben and Gwen, wait our seats are in the front!" He had exactly looked like Granpa Max.

"OK! GRANPA MAX!" the 2 kids said.

**"LADYS AND GETALMEN HERE ARE THE DIVINE DRAGOON! WITH RIKKI! AND HER FRIENDS! NOW LET THEM PLAY!"** the guy said again.

"HEY! Everyone! It's me Rikki and my friends! Let's play the song! I have two new songs that I'm remixing from the original versions! Ready?" I smiled.

I took the mike and got ready. I looked around and saw those people I met at the entrance. I also saw some look alkies of the 15 year old's group minus the 17 year old raven haired teen.

"Ready Minne and Rainge?" I said quietly.

"Ready, Rio and Ryu?" I said too.

Ryu is a Lucario as well as Rio.

Minne is a Plusle.Rainge is a Minun. Toto is a Totodile.

_**1~~~~~~2~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~ GO!**_

Minne, Rainge, and Toto bounced on the drums and Rio and Ryu played the guitar!

"It started when an alien device did what it did

And stuck apon his wrist with secrets that it did." I sang and closed my eyes.

_**~~in the crowd in the their seats~~**_

_**BEN'S(15) POV**_

When the singer started to sing, it was awesome. Well, Ben would never admit that it was awesome since Kevin would tease him about it. Ben could see why Julie wanted to see it.

"Hey, I think I heard this song before… Isn't it from the TV show that they made about you, Tennyson?" Kevin asked bluntly, making Ben sigh.

"Now, that I think about it, it does." Gwen replied, looking at the singer. Gwen caught the eyes of a small orange haired small girl next to an annoying brown haired boy to the right of her only 3 seats away. "Hey, Ben, who does **that** look like to you?"

Ben looked to where she pointed to and he squinted. "It looks like… a younger me and you…. And a younger looking Max?" Ben replied before jumping to conclusion.

Kevin and Julie were so lost, but they looked to see them.

"Oh, hey, it's little Tennyson. Man, you were so small and gullible back then!" Kevin laughed.

"Hey! I was 10!" Ben argued.

"Guys! It's not a coincidence; I feel like I've been here before and said the same exact thing. Have we been here Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I don't believe so… But…." Ben said before looking at the stage.

_**~~Back with me~~**_

"Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid

He's BEN 10!

Ben 10!" Rio and Ryu said.

"SO, if you see him you might be in for a big surprise!

He'll turn into an alien your very eyes!

He's slimey, creepy, fast and strong

He's in every shape and size

**He's BEN 10! BEN 10!**

Armed with all the powers he's on the case, fighting off evil from earth or space.

Here he'll never stop till he saves the day.

Cause he's the brightest that'll ever save the day! BEN 10~"

I sang the last part and smiled.

"WOW!" the crowd cheered my name and clapped.

"Its Hamtaro time!

**HAMTARO! **

When we work together, it's much better

**MY BEST FRIEND! **

We like sun flower seeds

**MY HAMHAM!**

If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!

**HAMTARO!**

Little Hamsters big adventures!

Laura's gone to school, lets go to our hamham clubhouse

We can fix their troubles just as quiet as a mouse

Watch out for those cats, they're smarter than u think!

But if we work together we can make their plan sink!

**HAMTARO**!

**SNOOZER,HOWDY,PENELOPE,PANDA!**

**MY BEST FRIEND!**

**OXNARD, BIJOU, CAPPY, MAXEWELL!**

**MY HAMHAM!**

**DEXTER, BOSS, PASHIMA, JINGLE.**

**HAMTARO!**

Little hamster's big adventures.

'csue me while I work out down in my wheel!'

**HAMTARO! **

Hamtaro's here to help u!

**HAMTARO!**

Hamtaro's team is for you!"

"YO! THAT'S IT BYEBYE! SEEYA WHENEVER!" I said and gave them a kiss while leaving the stage.

"Woo, that was a good one wasn't it?" I asked my friends.

"Sh! She's gonna hear you!" a quiet voice said.

"Minne, Rainge! Check it out" I said, seeing them move over there and shock the people.

"Ug!" they both said and it was that kid and the girl.

"Oops! Sorry about that! I thought you were someone else!" I said and helped them up.

"It's ok" they both said.

"So... what are you doing here?" I asked them while I motioned them to sit down with me. They looked like the exact clones of the older looking kids I saw. They were so cute! :3

"Um... we wanted to ask you something" the boy child said.

"MORE like Ben wants to ask something." Granpa said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked ticked off.

"Um... the 1st song you did. Did it have to do with this?" Ben asked me and showed me the Omnitrix.

"The o-o-Omnitrix! It's intact! I hoped I would have to see it! I have a different one! See here!" I said and showed it to him. Mine was Black with red on it.

"COOL!" The little tyke said.

"SWEET!" we both said and high 5ved each other. I laughed so hard. Hey, being a 15 year old singer is hard, but once you find someone who is not your age and doesn't adore you like a crazed fan is a special treat to all!

"Yes!" I said and hugged him, making him blush bright red. "Sorry! I'm so sorry I just do that alot!" I said and hugged him again.

"Ooo! Bens got a girlfriend!" Gwen said and laughed with Granpa Max.

"SHUT UP!" Ben said and chased Gwen around then fell on his face. "Ow." he said.

"Hey... Um is it alright if I go with you guys? The evil aliens won't stop trying to get me, but I won't be alone with you guys!" I asked them. Hey, I need a chance to take a break from the tour and relax. Also, being with another Omnitrix user is an awesome treat. Wait, didn't that other kid have another Omnitrix as well?

"Sure" Granpa Max said. Man, he was sure nice!

"SWEET! MINNE, RAINGE TOTO, RIO, RYU COMES HERES!" I screamed and 2 mice came and a croc and a human dog thing 2. "GUESS WHAT! WE GET TO GO WITH THEM. THEY HAVE AN OMNITRIX TO!" I yelled.

"SWEET!" Rio and Ryo said.

"Min!" "Plu!" Minne and Rainge said.

"ARIGATO!" I yelled, glomping Granpa Max.

He laughed as he told me to let go.

"Oops sorry."

_**~BEN'S(10) POV~~**_

Rikki is so cute when she hugged Ben. Ben melted in her touch. _WHAT AM I THINKING! SHE CAN'T LOVE ME I'M A NON FAMOUS PERSON! -_

"Hey Ben? What's wrong?" Rikki asked Ben.

"No-nothing!" Ben said and tried not to sound weird.

"Ben! Do you have a crush on her?" Gwen asked him. She knew how to wind his internal clock well… and it annoyed him!

"NO!" Ben shouted really loudly. Darn way too loud as I might add as well.

"Huh?" Rikki said, glancing at Ben.

"Nothing... It was her fault!" Ben said and pointed at Gwen. Ha! The blame game was on!

"Was not!"

"WAS TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

_**~~BEN'S (15) POV~~**_

When the concert was over, Ben saw the small trio go behind stage. "Where do you think they're going?"

"Maybe to see the singer, Rikki. Gosh, it does feel like I've done this once before." Gwen replied, talking to Julie.

Ben looked from Gwen to Julie as he smiled and snuck off to the stage. He climbed onto the stage and began to creep to where the kid's yells and laughs could be heard. He saw a curtain and he peeked from it to see a girl with brown shoulder length hair, Rikki, and the small clone of him and Gwen rough housing on the floor.

"Tennyson, what are you doing?" An all too familiar voice asked him.

Ben jumped a bit. He glared at Kevin Levin who was chuckling, trying to keep his voice down. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_I should ask you the same thing, Tennyson. Now, didn't Gwen tell you not to get into trouble?" _Kevin replied.

"_If I remember correctly, she told that to __**you**__." _Ben replied.

"_Anyway, hey, that clone has an Omnitrix! I thought there was only one?"___Kevin said, pointing to the small clone of Ben Tennyson.

Ben looked closer and saw that he had the same exact Omnitrix that he had when he was small. Ben also noted that the female singer, Rikki, had a black and red Omnitrix as well. "_Ok, so that clone must be me, but how? I'm right here! Not over there in a 10 year old body." Ben muttered. _This didn't make any sense at all.

Kevin and Ben didn't realize that there were two tiny mice like creatures staring at them in confusion and then intrusion.

"_**PLUUU!" "MINN!"**_

Kevin and Ben felt the pain of being shocked all over by electricity and they both fell from the curtains.

_**~~back to me~~**_

"THAT'S ENOUGH! We have a guest here, and I don't any fights. Sorry about that Rikki ^-^''" Granpa Max said.

"It's ok!"

"Min!"

"Plu!" Minne and Rainge said as they pointed to the intruders.

"Now, who do we have here… Oh, you're the same teens I saw from when I jumped over the gate! Oh, Toto, use water gun on them both." I replied, feeling sorry for the two boys.

"Totodile!" Toto replied, opening his mouth as he used Water Gun on the two passed out boys.

They jumped up instantly, in soaking clothes. They looked at me then to the little Totodile staring at them.

"What the heck is that?" The brown haired one asked.

The raven haired one was bending down to the Totodile's level and began to poke its head.

Toto was annoyed so he bit down ontop of the finger hard, causing the 17 year old to yell.

I laughed at the scene before telling Toto to heel. He obeyed me and let go.

"Ow! That thing has a sharp bite!" The raven haired kid said again.

"It's my Totodile! He's been with me for a long time now and we understand each other. He's a water type. The reason why you are soaking wet is because I told him to use Water Gun on you, it's a simple basic move for Water types.

And what he did to **you** was the move 'Bite'. It's a dark type, but since Totodile's have sharp long teeth, they can maneuver the move well." I explained.

"That's amazing!" The short brown haired and tall brown haired kid said at the same time.

"Thanks, but tell that to Toto!" I sheepishly said.

Minne and Rainge started to spark blue and red electricity, meaning something bad was about to begin.

"What are they?" The black haired child replied.

"I'll talk about that later but now something is bothering them." I replied.

_*Rikki i sense another presence nearby*_ Rio said to me in my thoughts and also Ryu. _*I feel it too! It's coming closer. Its outside, I have to see what it is_*

"Um... I'm gonna go and take a long walk outside." I said to everyone and Granpa Max.

"Sure!" he said and tried to hold back Gwen and Ben from killing each other. He also decided to talk to the older Ben and Older Kevin.

_**SHUT!**_ The door slammed and I saw a weird looking creature.

"COME WITH US!" it said and came near me.

"Never!" I said and got ready with my Omnitrix.

"WE WILL TAKE YOU BY FORCE! COME UP!" it said and more of it came and swarmed me.

"It's hero time!"

((Ben: hey! That's my line! Me: I don't care! I need it and I can't think of anything else! So I'm using it!)

"Wait, scratch that, it's time for an Evolution Revolution!" I said and moved the watch, hitting it hard. I started to change and change. Then I was finished.

WHOO! I REDID MY OLD BEN 10 STORY BY ADDING IN A LOT OF TWISTS! BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE AND THE REGULAR BEN 10 ARE BACK. XD Oh and Rikki will have to understand that she has met the younger Ben once and the older Ben so she has to choose which time she wants to go with.

Oh, I know that 'Evolution revolution' is an odd catch phrase but its mine! Since her Omnitrix is different than most she can choose from different creatures from millions and millions of galaxies and creatures.

Oh and yeah, Pokémon will be in this story since Rikki is an official Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator as well. She has won the Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh leagues.


	2. Battle On

Recap: Oh, I was singing at my concert when I met two Ben Tennysons! One was 15 and the other was 10! It feels like I have already met them! I had sensed an odd aura from the outside of my vacation home so I was excused and I decided to see what was up only to find some Hyzus!

_**~~~story start~~~**_

I growled out a warning sign only to see that I was turned into Metal Growlmon from the Digimon series. I lashed my red tail and moved my mechanical arms.

"Ah! Stupid Omnitrix! I wanted to be Giltrax! Not a Digimon **WHY DO U HATE ME!"** I yelled. Yes, I was mentally insane for yelling at an inanimate object, but the Omnitrix did understand me.

**"THAT'S WEAK! TUNNEL SNAKE!" **the leader Geru said and its arms turned into snakes, going underground.

"Where are they?" I growled, looking around.

It snuck up behind me and attacked me. It grabbed me and threw me into a tree.

**"AH!"** I yelped and hit the tree, breaking it into pieces. "**GR!"**

**"HA! YOU ARE WEAK IN THAT FORM!"** Geru said and laughed.

**"GRRR! THAT'S IT NO MORE INSULTING WARGROWLMON! PLASMA BLADE!" I** roared as my blades glowed green, and I aimed for Geru.

_**DIRECT HIT!**_

"Ug!" he yelped out.

**"HA!"** I laughed out.

**"Grrr! MEGA TUNNEL ANACONDA!" **he yelled and his arms turned into giant anacondas and grabbed me with their mouths.

I growled in anger as I thrashed about.

**"HAHAHAHHA!"** the mega Geru said.

_**~~~inside with the guys~~~**_

_**Ben's(10) POV**_

_*I wonder where Rikki is. It's been 2 hrs and she hasn't come back. Its 12 pm.*_ The small Ben thought before looking at the older Ben.

"**BEN!"** The smaller Gwen shouted to her own cousin.

"What?" Both Ben's replied staring at the small Gwen before looking at each other and laughing.

"Um… my Ben. Do you know where Rikki went? It's really late." Gwen asked me.

"How should I know? She said she went out for a walk."

"Huh? What's that noise?" Granpa max asked.

**"GRRR! THATS ENOUGH HOW DARE U INSULT WARGROWLMON! PLASMA BLADE!"**

They heard a large growl.

Then they heard a yelp.

"What is that noise?" Ben asked. The small Ben was curious.

Something rattled as the rustbucket was shoved to the side. "Huh? WOW!" Ben said as the rustbucket almost tilted over. "Gwen!" The small Ben said.

"Alright" ",...!...," she did a spell and the opened the door.

**"AHHHH!"** Ben fell out and Gwen and also Granpa max.

The older Ben and Kevin fell out too.

"Ow" Ben said. "Huh?" Ben looked up and saw 2 anacondas holding a creature up with its mouth.

**"HAHAHAHA! YOUR OMNITRIX IS MINE NOW!"** the creature said.

_*what did it mean by Omnitrix? Wait... is that... no it can't be...*_ "RIKKI?" Ben yelled and Gwen looked at him then to the creature up there.

_**~~~my Pov~~~**_

**"HAHAHA!"** Mega Geru said and then the snakes took a body. The Geru had new arms, but he flew up to me and tried to get the Omnitrix Offa my arm. The giant snakes waved their tails and hit the rustbucket almost making it tip over, but a tree was behind it and didn't make it fall all the way over.

I then saw the RV open and 5 people fall out then it was Older Kevin, Older Ben, Ben, Gwen, and Granpa Max_! *them! They are gonna die out here!*_

**"RIKKKI?"** Ben screamed.

I growled.

**"AWW IS THAT YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND? DOWN THRERE? L**et me get him too!"

**"BEN! RUN AWAY NOW!"** I hissed.

**"IT IS YOU RIKKI!"** Ben said smiling at me, but he was shoved to the ground by the older Ben and Kevin.

"I said run you idiot! **GWEN AND MAX! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! THEY WILL GET HIM! LIKE THEY ARE TO ME! ALSO YOU BOTH!"** I growled and when Mega Geru looked at Ben and saw the other Omnitrix, he smiled. **"HAHA I WILL GET UT OO!"** he said and got his other Gerus and attacked Ben.

**"NOOOO!**" I yelled and my teeth were growing. I cut the snakes head off and Got down.

_**BEEP**_! It said and I was human again.

**"RIKKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" Ben yelled. The older Ben and Kevin looked at the small Ben then to Geru then to me.

"She does have an Omnitrix as well. Odd thought, she doesn't transform into any of your old aliens Tennyson." Kevin recalled.

**"GERU! TOUCH HIM AND YER TOAST!"** I yelled.

"**NO WAY!"** he said, grabbing Ben and started to twist him and started to push him.

**"AHHHHH"** Ben said, and flinched as he was bleeding.

**"BEN!"** Gwen and Max said.

The 15 year old Ben Tennyson soon started to have an attack as he soon felt the same pain as the younger Ben did. He felt his arm crack in pain, soon he believed it was broken, and his ribs crack from pressure. He fell to his knees holding his head as he yelled out in a terrorizing shriek.

Kevin Levin looked at the Tennyson and was soon startled and worried. But, he wouldn't say he was worried. He looked at the younger Ben to have seen a connection between the time differences starting to mash together as their pain mashed together as well.

I saw the young Ben and the Older Ben start to have the same type of pain so I growled out in anger. My body changed, and I changed into a black dragon. I was the size of a Charizard, and I was black all the way down to the tip of my eternal, blue flaming tail. My wings were leathery and the underside was pure silver. My horns were pointed back, and I had two long whiskers coming out of my nose. My eyes were red with revenge, and I had red tribal patterns on my whole body.

**"RAWR!" I** yelled and flew towards Geru. I charged at him and tackled him into the lake.

"Ahhh..." Ben said and still started to bleed.

"Ben!" Max and Gwen said and rushed over to him.

"….. Ah… Ng…" The older Ben stated starting to feel the pain loosen but still have a large grip on him.

"Ah... Rikki..." The younger Ben said and saw me as the dragon.

**"RIKKI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THINK OF THE POWER ZUTU CAN GIVE YOU!**" Mega Geru said and looked at me weakly because I destroyed his battery pulse and he was losing life.

"I don't think so… Maybe before I found some friends. Now, you just angered me into my other Ultimate form. You need to be taught a lesson for hurting Ben and that caused the connection to the other Ben to start. You scum will learn from your mistake, and I will be gloriously happy apon the ordeal. Now, I shall kill you." I stated and opened my mouth. I used Dragon Pulse.

**"AHHSDGDSK"** he said and burned. The other Gerus burnt to ash too. He was gone, and I was tired.

I was losing energy so I had to change back fast into my human form before the side effects caught up with me. I transformed back, after I landed safely onto the ground, and smiled weakly as my Omnitrix buzzed. I saw the younger Ben I had befriended and his Granpa and cousin, Gwen. I also took note of the older Ben Tennyson and his friend, Kevin Levin. I walked over there slowly, but tried to make it look like I was alright. I looked at the younger Ben Tennyson and started to speak, "Ben are you alright?"

"Yes... but are you fine?" He asked me. He was in bad shape since some of ribs were broken, and his right arm was broken as well.

I looked at the Older Ben and asked him the same question receiving a 'yes'. I began to glow, wanting to heal the two Omnitrix user's wounds. A green light emitted from the trees and herbs around me as they swiftly went to the injured ones. They healed the major wounds and left the smaller ones to heal themselves.

That took a lot of my energy away as I looked at my Omnitrix seeing it tell me that I had used up my 1 day healing power. I smiled weakly, thinking that if Susie was here she would be angry that I didn't heal myself. But, hey, I was very kind and I wanted to help the others. "Yes...-" I said then fell down.

**"RIKKI!"** they all said.

I slowly passed out, smiling.

"She's ok, but she won't be able to change into her form anytime soon. Since you both got injured badly, that hit a nerve in her system, and she changed into her dragon form. It makes her so tired, and she can't get up for 5 hrs its way worse than that sometimes it's like for a week." Rio said and looked at me. His red eyes glanced at me in honor and happiness.

Gwen and Julie finally arrived to find two Bens and one more Gwen and a younger looking Max. They also saw Minne, Rainge, Rio, Ryu, and Toto as well as the singer, Rikki, on the ground all battle ridden and injured.

Gwen began to heal my injuries as Julie looked at the other creatures in fear.

Max looked at the rustbucket, knowing that there wasn't any more room for all of the others so he asked Rio if they would stay the night somewhere.

Rio kindly said that they have a large touring bus and everyone could fit in. Rio took them to the Divine Driiigon, the name of the Divine Dragoon's bus, and settled everyone down.

Max could sleep in his rustbucket. Older Ben, Kevin, and Older Gwen found some spare rooms in the Divine Driiigon so they settled down. Younger Ben and Younger Gwen rested in their own spots in the Rustbucket while I was in my room resting. Julie was with me since she was scared of the creatures.

Joey, my bus driver began to drive us to the next city, which was Miami, Florida.

YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Well, I was but I decided to revamp it. I have to **now** define all of the pictures I put on here and make the descriptions of them since won't let me upload the pictures… -_- Hey, I need a beta person…. I NEED SOME REVIEWS!


	3. Friends

_**~~~~in the morning still driving~~~~**_

I woke up to see Toto in my face, crying for me. I smiled, getting up before flinching from my wounds. I remembered the last night and groaned. "Great... Hyzu is gonna kill me." I whimpered, looking to my side to see a black haired female resting slightly in my beanie bag chair.

I moved quietly and opened my door to the main room of the Divine Driiigon. Everything was where it should be. Books piled high on the bookshelves and DVDs scattered about the game console. I had about every Game consoles there was known to man! I had a lot of games, which I mostly won or haven't yet, and some rated 'R' horror movies, Action, Sci-Fi, comedy, anime, animal, international, and many more to come movies.

I went to the front to see the 3 spares rooms I had being used. I smiled. I looked at Joey and told him I was going to swim in the pool. Yes, my tour bus was like an indoor resort! It looked small on the outside, since I had a cloaking device, but the rest of it was actually above us invisible to the human eye.

I put on a small swimsuit and cranked up the JP and ENG music high and loud. No one would hear it from downstairs. I jumped into the water which was cool and refreshing as I neared the waterfall, containing my many water type Pokémon and ice type. Some grass Pokémon rested there as well. I was welcomed by a large Swampert I had named, Swamp. He was my best water type Pokémon I had owned.

"Hi, Swamp, how is everything?" I asked him, knowing full well I could understand what he spoke to me since I had grown a large and healthy long term relation to my 1st water type Pokémon.

He answered me kindly, hugging me and nuzzling me as I pulled away and I saw him hold up a mudkip baby in his hands. He looked at me with his big soft brown eyes.

"Aww! Another baby! I'm so happy for you! I shall name her, Skipper." I replied, tickling the newborn and then waving goodbye.

I swam underwater, with my goggles, and went down below to look at the visible glass underneath me. I could see that the new guests were waking up as I felt a horn poke my side. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dewdrop, my Dewgong.

She was smiling and nuzzling me playfully. Beside her was Chloe my Floatzel and her child, Izzy.

Izzy

Chloe

'_Hello all! Hey, I have some new guests joining us and one of them has the Omnitrix in the Divine Driiigon's spare guest room. There's another one but he is behind us. Do you wanna go out of the pool and say hi, our style?'_ I asked, smirking. Yeah, I can get out of the pool, but still be in the water.

All three of them nodded and I pushed my hand through the glass bottom. I then proceeded with the rest of my body to the girl's room. Dewdrop, Chloe, and Izzy all followed suit and we were floating in the air. I looked around to see that no one else had followed us out here and went into the girl's room where she was sleeping peacefully.

I smiled as my brown hair was moving around in the water and I went above the girl. Dewdrop followed next to me, swishing her tail around. Chloe was behind her child, Izzy, and she was smiling.

I shushed them and began to speak, "Wake up."

The said girl woke up and looked infront of her to see me floating in the air with three other odd creatures and me in a swimsuit. "How is that possible?" She asked, fully waking up now looking at me in interest.

"I can make it happen since Driiigon is the creator of my bus. He gave me last and finishing touches and this is what he gave me in return. Anyway, this is what I call the 'Water Dome' where I can get out of the pool without getting out of the water and freely go about the Divine Driiigon. I can't make anything wet without touching it and the water is invisible." I explained, hugging Izzy.

"I think I understand. So it's like when you're sleeping and your spirit or soul can freely move about, but can't do any bad damage?" The girl asked, now understanding the subject.

"Yes." I replied, laughing.

"So, what are they?" She asked me, referring to Izzy, Chloe, and Dewdrop.

"This **here** is Izzy. She is the newborn of my first Floatzel I had ever owned, but back then she was a Buizel. She is a water type and she is very fast! Her tail can propel herself and she can fly around for a short time and distance." I replied.

"Chloe is the same as her baby, Izzy. Dewdrop is my Dewgong and she is a water/ice type. Her white pelt is very feathery and soft, meaning that she can withstand very cold temperatures. She is a very fun partner to play around with in the water." I said.

"What are they?" The girl known as 'Gwen' asked me.

I moved around for awhile and spoke, "They are my term for Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures in a different world and they are creatures that trainers and many other types of people catch to either battle or show off in contests. I do both. There are so many types and breeds. There are over 493 Pokémon in the world and more are being discovered as of right now!" I was beginning to move to the other room.

"Are you going to the others next? I think that's Kevin. Be careful he is handful." Gwen replied, sinking back into bed.

"Aye." I replied, going into the next room to see that it was Kevin. I was very careful around him since he kinda was large and I worried for my Pokémon's safety and well being. I quietly told my Pokémon to stand back as I soon saw Jazz, my Wooper, start to open his mouth to use Bubble.

"No!" I whispered, too late as he used Bubble on the unsuspecting lad. I grabbed onto Wooper as the bubble hit the lad, soaking him entirely wet.

That's when I saw the guy wake up, and his body turn to wood. I was startled at the theory. "Who got me wet?" He asked.

I heard Izzy and Jazz whimper in fear and I stood infront of them protectively. "Um… Jazz didn't mean too. He was just excited and all so he used bubble on you. Don't attack us please. I have a newborn with me and if you hit me it will kill her." I said.

"I don't care if you have a baby with you, you're going to pay!" He said raising his arms up to hit me.

"Dew!" Dewdrop said, using ice beam on the lad's wooden arm. She swam up infront of me, glaring at the kid.

"What the…" He was saying when I waved bye and went into the next room. Chloe and Dewdrop stayed behind to deal with the attacker and Izzy and Jazz stayed with me to the other Omnitrix user's room.

I saw him clutching a pillow and he had no shirt on and only some pants. He muttered some odd things and I saw the Omnitrix. He looked so sweet and I thought of the other younger Ben Tennyson. '_They must be the same people only in different time lapses.'_ I thought.

I moved closer to see that his wounds were healing nicely except there was a wound that I had missed yesterday while healing it. "Hm… I missed one." I said, looking at the large cut on his chest. I tensed a bit before putting my hand on Izzy and Jazz's hearts.

They began to glow the color of a light fertile green. Their eyes were glowing the same color as well and two small orbs came out of their hearts and into my right hand. They mixed together as I lightly blew on it making it swirl around into a nice color.

I sighed out, leaning closer as I put my hands on his chest, forcing in the small orb. Thank goodness he was asleep or the pain would be too hard.

I saw him reach up and grab my arm. He pulled me down to him, and began to hug me. I was blushing furiously. I was never **hugged** like this before in **this** exact way. It was odd. I looked at Jazz and Izzy to see them laughing.

"Knock it off guys, it isn't funny!" I whispered, trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp. For a skinny fellow, he was quite strong! I only made the grasp tighter.

Ben mumbled out a few words I couldn't understand. He moved his head to my shoulder as he nuzzled my cheek. He must have thought I was a teddy bear!

I was no teddy bear! Maybe like a wolf or panther but not a teddy bear! I moved away as I felt him turn me over. '_Nice… now I'm in a kissing position!'_ I thought. He was inches away from my lips to his and me doubted ever coming here.

Izzy used a new move she had just learned. It was 'screech'. I held my ears as she screeched, waking up Ben Tennyson and everyone else asleep on the Divine Driiigon.

* * *

_**~~The 10 year old Tennyson's POVs~~**_

Gwen Tennyson was sleeping soundly in her bunk bed as she heard a terrifying screech from the Divine Driiigon ahead of them. "What was that?"

Ben Tennyson fell out of bed and onto his face. "Why'd you do that, Gwen?" He asked. He heard the screech and stood up. He eyed his watch in alertness.

"An alien?" Granpa Max asked, putting the Rustbucket on auto. He saw the rustle in the invisible system of the Divine Driiigon.

"I don't know. Maybe one of Rikki's aliens?" Gwen suggested. She looked out the window and saw something over the top of the large tour bus.

"No…. Can we go to their bus?" Ben asked. He saw a ramp to the back of the bus and a door that they could go through.

"Only if you're alright." Max replied, lying back to sleep. The Rustbucket was attached by a large and strong chain to the Divine Driiigon.

"Yes! Gwen comes on!" Ben shouted, going out the window to the ramp and then into the Divine Driiigon. Gwen followed behind, using her magic incase she fell.

* * *

Yup… Here's numba 3! Hope ya liked it!


	4. Monsters

Recap: I had just gone for a swim and met some of my water Pokémon as well as others. I decided to say hi to the three new guests in the guest rooms in the Divine Driiigon's rooms my style with Izzy, Chloe, and Dewdrop. But after I had met Gwen then I went to Kevin, Jazz came in and used Bubble on him while Kevin was sleeping. I left that room and then Ben grabbed me in his sleep and pulled me down out of the water particles from the air. What will happen next?

* * *

_**~~NO ONES POV~~**_

Joey heard the screech and he kept on driving. They were almost at the Miami's concert stage where they had an amusement park as well as something else.

The Older Gwen woke up with a start and used her magic. "What was that?" She asked herself then she saw Kevin bursting through her wall, she was in her today clothes already, and hit the other wall. "KEVIN!"

"What? Don't scream at me! I'm facing off the bloody otter and seal thingy!" Kevin replied, rubbing his head.

Gwen saw the wall that Kevin broke, restore back into its original form. The matter construct back into the matter it was before. She was in awe of the scene, but she saw the two Pokémon she met come in with angry faces.

"Floatzel!" "Dewgong!" They both recalled, lashing their tails about. They sure were angry.

"What did you do to them? They're angry as heck! Wait a minute… where's Rikki and Izzy?" Gwen asked the lad. She stood up.

"Huh? You mean the girl singer who had one of her creatures to attack me?" Kevin asked back, standing up.

"Yeah, Rikki is the girl singer and Izzy attacked you? I thought she was way too young to use attacks?" Gwen thought out loud before looking at the ground.

"Wait… you know them? How come you known them and they attack me!" Kevin replied, turning down his power.

"Because before Rikki came to your room, she was in mine talking to me about stuff. She told me what the creatures she has are and why they have special powers." Gwen replied. "Oh and I got to know them better."

"Where's Rikki now?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"She was until her friend attacked me and she left to Ben's room I think. That doesn't explain why they attacked me thought! I didn't do anything!" Kevin growled.

Dewdrop and Chloe looked at each other and then to Kevin, snarling. They both stopped before looking around warily. Chloe tensed, hearing a shrill yelp of her baby from the other male's room. She dashed away to save her baby from what ever happened.

Dewdrop looked from where Chloe was and then at Kevin. She glared at him before going through the wall, the one that was reconstructed a second ago, and dashed off to find Rikki.

"That was… odd… Wait… did that sound just come from Ben's room? Didn't Rikki go in there?" Kevin asked.

Gwen blinked before rushing to Ben's room to see what was up followed by an angry Kevin Levin. She stood before Ben's door quietly.

* * *

Little Ben Tennyson walked into the Divine Driiigon, smiling like a crazed kid on sugar as he looked at all the cool stuff in the tour bus! Movies, games, candy, games… JUST GAMES! She had a lot of games! Most of the games were like fantasy with animal like Heros. One caught the younger Tennyson's eye and he looked at it. He was about to open it, but Gwen tugged at his arm.

"Ben! Those aren't yours! Leave them be. Help me find Rikki!" Gwen reminded him, pulling him away from the soon to be discovered game. Gwen looked around for a room that belonged to the famous singer Rikki Thatch. Gwen just adored Rikki Thatch! She had every poster there ever was made about her.

All of the magazines that she had been in, CDs, Movies, and even just newspapers! Gwen was a hard core fan of the pretty singer, Rikki Thatch! And now, Gwen Tennyson was in her tour bus! Gwen recollected her thoughts and saw Ben sneaking off to a stairway. Wait a stairway? There's no other floor on the bus!

The younger Ben Tennyson was sneaking upstairs to the pool room where he was happy. "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS POOL!" Ben shouted to Gwen as he began to look around the area.

((Think of the area looking like the pool that Nami was swimming in the 10th movie of ONE PIECE called STRONG WORLD))

Trees were resting along the fertile areas that were kept in large ditches. Large flowers and herbs were along the way to a small garden. One tree had some bananas hanging from the top, making Ben hungry. He dashed over there to the bananas, trying to reach them, but he was too short.

"Man, I hate being short!"

"Ben! What are you doing up here? We're not supposed to be up here! It's not a hotel or something it's the 'Divine Dragoon's' tour bus!" Gwen said annoyed that her brother was so stubborn. Also, she didn't want Rikki to think of them, mostly her, a duo of an annoying pair. She would rather be killed than be called that by her idol, Rikki Thatch.

"What do it look like, Gwen? I'm trying to see what your 'idol' has! She has an Omnitrix so what else would be awesome that she has! Do you think she has glass on the bottom of the pool?" Ben asked, taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks as he jumped into the pool.

The water was refreshingly cold yet right at the sigh time. He could kinda good in the water and he saw that the pool was actually bigger at the bottom! Ben saw some odd tunnels at the bottom, digging into some corridors of some kind. '_A play tunnel? I wonder where it leads.'_ He thought, taking the chance to hit his Omnitrix, changing into RipJaw. "_RIPJAW!" _He said underwater.

Gwen looked at the green light at the bottom of the pool disappear, signaling that her cousin had transformed into one of his aliens. "I told him not to cause trouble, yet he does it anyway! It's like talking to a bus stop!" Gwen muttered, giving up as she sat down on a rock. "I wonder why Rikki has a lot of floral scenery in here. Does she really **love** flowers?"

Gwen looked down to see the rock that she was sitting on, have a large horn. She got up and poked it. She shrugged and sat back on it before she felt the rock move and it eventually tips her off. "What gives?" She looks at the rock, gasping as she crawls backwards.

A large horned like rhino creature starts to look directly at Gwen Tennyson. It moves around a bit as it comes closer to her, sniffing her before rearing up and roaring.

Gwen was frightened so badly! Did Rikki Thatch know that she had a large creature in her pool area? She was so afraid she forgot that she had magic powers. She kept crawling backwards until she hit a stone wall and she went wide-eyed as the creature came near. She saw the hate in its red blooded lust colored eyes. She saw the sharp horn on its head. She saw the large sharp fangs in its mouth as well as its claws. She did the only thing she knew what she did was screaming. "**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"**

* * *

_**~~BEN (10) POV~~**_

Ben Tennyson was underwater in his RipJaw form as he searched the dark caverns of tunnels he located in Rikki's large pool. '_Woah… this place is so awesome! I wonder what is down here anyway.'_ He thought, lashing his tail. Unknown to him, a large Gyarados was lurking around.

The Gyarados looked at the unknown creature in confusion as it soon learned that it was going near the hatchery. He knew that the babies might be killed with this new creature in the room so he began stalking it. He swiftly moved his tail around, making small waves.

The tunnel was growing larger as it soon led into the hatchery room where some water Pokémon were tending to the hatchlings as well as some eggs.

Ben Tennyson looked at the large and small eggs in wonder. "_WOAH! Look at the eggs! I wonder who laid em all!"_ He said, looking at the eggs. He swam up to an egg that was kinda shark colored and shaped. He poked it as he soon left it alone. He found some odd eggs as well but decided to stay away from it when he saw the momma lurking about.

The Gyarados looked at the intruder, seeing it poke the Sharpedo's baby egg and look at the Huntail's and Gorebass's eggs. He noted it leaving the other Pokémon's eggs alone as it went to a large Fertligatr's egg. He tensed when the intruder picked up the egg and began to turn it around and upside down as if seeing what it could be. '_Odd creature.'_

Ben began to look at the egg he was currently holding as of now. He saw nothing of the thing behind him, waiting to make a move. "_I_ _wonder what lays these eggs. Did Rikki know she had some creatures laying eggs in her swimming pools tunnels?"_ He asked mostly himself, tensing when he felt something breathe on his neck. He snapped his head back just in time to see a large crocodile/alligator snarling at him.

The creature's body was a pure aqua blue with red spikes on its head, mid back, and tail. A tannish sandy yellow was on its jaw and on its chest. She snarled at the Ben. She looked at the egg currently in Ben's clammy hands as she snarled, swiping the eggs away from the man. She looked back at the intruder, using whirlpool on the guy. She laughed darkly before swimming away.

Ben Tennyson just had experience an odd creature attacking him for no reason what so ever! "_Wait… maybe it was because was holding her egg."_ He said. He heard some beeping as he looked down to the Omnitrix. It meant the time was over and Ben was gonna change back into human form! '_Oh, crap! I need to get to the surface fast!'_ He thought before he already had changed into his human form. He couldn't transform for a while now and he needed to! '_AIR!'_

Gyarados looked at the creature suddenly glow and be engulfed into a bright acidic green ball. He looked in interest as he saw the ball vanish and a human boy, flailing in the water for air. '_Sooo… the creature was a human? Maybe it's like master and her Omnitrix. I better help him since he needs air.'_ He thought, swimming over there smiling. For a Gyarados, he was sure nice!

Ben Tennyson was losing oxygen fast and he was losing his vision. He looked around for an air pocket, but no such luck. He saw a large mass approaching him and he squinted in the water. '_What is that?'_ He saw it was a large sea serpent coming straight at him! He tried to move but he couldn't when he saw the beast come actually near him and just stare at him like he was expecting something. Ben eyed the creature's eyes in suspicion as he noticed it turning his back on Ben, but looking over its own shoulder as if telling him to get on or Ben would die from lack of air! Ben decided to take the monster on the offer because he didn't wanna die. He got on the head and hung on tight!

Gyarados took the motion as an 'ok' from the small human and took off at a flying speed back into the pool area! He began to move through very fast, but he looked over to see if the boy was still on and he was! He smiled. He swam faster, but he sensed an odd vibration coming off the walls of the tunnel he was in. He was suddenly shoved to the side as a larger predator was staring at him and the lad. He noticed it was Rix, Rikki's rouge shiny Gyarados.

* * *

DURURUUR... CHAPTER 4. I UPLOADED EVERYONE OF MY FICS ON HERE D I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER ONE FOR TRON... RATE, REVIEW, COMMENT C:


	5. It's not what it looks like!

Chapter 5: Gyarados and It's not what it looks like!

Recap: Ben Tennyson, the 10 year old one, was in the pool when a battle was taking place between a friendly Gyarados and a rouge shiny one. They were battling because the Red one was gonna eat Ben but the blue one was protecting him. Now Ben is trying to get away from the battle and not get killed, but the water current is also trying to claim him as well. Ben Tennyson, the 15 year old one, is getting the full pain because he and the other Ben are the same people and share the same pain. Will I be able to save them or will I be too late?

* * *

_**~~BEN'S (10) POV~~**_

Rix stared at 'Gyra' and the boy, eyeing the lad with hunger. "_Gyra, who's the lad on your back? One of Rikki's friends is it?"_ He asked, laughing as he shook his large shiny red body in the water.

"_None of your business, Rix. He needs some air and yes, he is friends with Rikki."_ Gyra replied, looking at the pool's surface. All he needed to do was sky rocket to the surface and call on one of Rikki's flying or grass type Pokémon to catch the lad. But he couldn't do that with Rix there.

"_Man, he looks mighty small and a burden to you. How about letting I take him off your fins and you go back to the hatchery. I hear that Nix is very angry about a creature **touching** her egg."_ Rix smiled a toothy sharp grin at Gyra and the lad. He was inching closer to the lad, licking his jaws.

"_No! I can take him and you better leave or I will call on Silver to **restrain** you!"_ Gyra replied, taking note of the human's oxygen supply leaking away. _"Now if you excuse me, I_ _have to take him up there or he will surely **die**."_ Gyra sternly replied, swimming up to the surface of pool quickly.

"_I don't think so! Silver is in the deepest part of the water dome and he can't come up! He isn't the leader of the sea Pokémon! He's the apprentice of the water leader!"_ Rix snarled, swimming up to Gyra and biting his tail.

Gyra growled in pain as he lashed his tail away! He used 'Headbutt' on Rix's head, smirking. "_Silver is the leader of the water dome and water Pokémon! You better learn to take your place among us! Ever since Rikki saved your butt from a poacher as a Magikarp, you've been acting all high and mighty because you're **shiny**! You're not the only shiny!"_ Gyra retorted, using 'Tail-Whip' on Rix's head, and he went up to the surface one more time, trying to make it!

Rix snarled, letting out a call. He knew no one in the hatchery was with him and the Pokémon with him were either training somewhere or locked up. He raced forwards as Gyra broke the surface with the human on his back and broke the surface as well. He growled at Gyra, seizing him up for a match.

* * *

Ben Tennyson broke the surface of the water, breathing in much needed oxygen. His chest hurt from the lack of air as well as his lungs. He looked at the sea monster to say _'Thank_-_you',_ but he was stopped when he saw the sea monster being attacked by the larger sea monster. "What's going on?"

Waves rocked and covered the young Tennyson's head, causing him to cough and choke. He began to try and make it to the concrete that he jumped off on. He swam harder, but the current made him suck back near the battle of the two. He needed help and fast! Wait wasn't Gwen still here? She was when he jumped into the pool. So, she had to be! "**GWEN! ARE YOU HERE? I NEED SOME HELP!"**He yelled.

Gyra dodged Rix's water gun as he dove in for another Headbutt. He missed by a few inches as he was bitten by Rix's strong jaws on the neck. He yelped in pain as he clenched his eyes shut, thrashing against the hold. He used his tail to propel towards the side of the waterfall and smash himself and Rix's body into the side. It worked since he felt the grip loosen but he was in serious pain. He foggily looked at Rix.

Rix jumped from the pain as soon as he was smashed into the side of the waterfall Rikki had built. He snarled and shook his head. He glared at Gyra who was currently cornered between the Waterfall and Rix himself.

He smiled, moving in for the kill when he heard the human shout, "**GWEN! ARE YOU HERE? I NEED SOME HELP!"**

Rix looked at the human, eyeing him for a snack. He laughed darkly as he moved away from the pain induced Gyra. "_Time for dinner!"_ He swam fast as he opened his mouth to eat the little kid.

Ben Tennyson looked up when he heard no response and he screamed in terror! That large sea beast was gonna eat him! The Omnitrix wasn't ready yet, and he was gonna die! "**SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUTTA HERE!"**

Gyra snapped open his eyes and opened his mouth, charging up his hyper beam. He snapped it at Rix, which was nearing the child.

* * *

_**~~MY POV~~**_

I was still my ears from Izzy's 'screech' attack and I didn't notice her stopping it. I opened my ears and eyes to see myself on the ground looking up at the older Ben Tennyson. I noticed his acidic greens eyes were glistening from the sun's light and staring at me in wonder and confusion. I noticed a straight reddish blush starting to form on his face. That made me blush as well if I wasn't already blushing. I made no notion to move because of my embarrassment. I couldn't even speak a single word!

Izzy and Jazz looked at the scene from above in the water particles. The boy was ontop of their master, Rikki Thatch. His hands were on each side of her head. His knees were on each side of her legs. His body was rather close to hers especially his head. The scene was rather odd looking to both of the youngsters.

Ben Tennyson had just woken up and fell out of his bed and now he was staring straight at the female singer, Rikki Thatch! The bad thing about it was the position and was his hands were at the time. He looked like he was about to force kiss her! He barely knew her or did he? Since he did feel like he has met Rikki once before when he was small but he didn't realize it at the moment! "Um…."

I heard him speak, and I snapped my attention to his red face. I wished I hadn't since I was now only inches apart from his face! Bad Rikki! I was only 15, and I think he was as well. "So… uh…" I began to say but stopped when Ben's eyes widened in pain, and he fell over to the side, clutching at his neck as if he couldn't breathe. "**BEN**!" I shouted, rushing to him, pulling my goggles off and looking straight at him. I searched for any wounds and none were found until I saw that there were some marks on his chest from what looked like a tail. '_A tail? Since when did Ben get hit by a large tail! It wasn't by Gero and the rest but something else. Wait… where's the small Ben? He isn't on my bus is he?'_ I thought.

The door opened and soon I found myself being watched by Kevin and the older Gwen Tennyson. I was soon tackled by Chloe and Dewdrop. "**OW**! Guys, stop it! We have a bad situation on our hands! Something's wrong with the older Ben so that means the 10 year old Ben is somewhere on my bus getting hurt! Do you know anything about it?" I asked them, earning a 'no'.

"What's wrong with him? Is he choking on something?" Gwen asked, rushing to Ben's other side worriedly. She was glancing back at Kevin's slowness.

"What? Oh… Uh… Is he alright?" Kevin asked, walking over there.

I sighed before getting up and going out to do something. I heard Kevin ask, "Where do you think you're going? How do I know you didn't do anything to Ben anyway since you were the last one in his room?" He was outside of the room as he stared down at me.

"If I did, then he would have already been **dead** and I would have fled. I'm not a **killer**. I'm a singer and an Omnitrix user. I'm a trainer and coordinator as well. But, I'm not a cold blood **killer**." I sternly said, looking at him dead in the eye with my red eyes. I went to my large plasma TV on the wall in the living room and pushed a red button on it.


	6. Sora

Chapter 6: Sora's Appearance and Skylark

Recap: The younger Ben Tennyson is in the water about to drown, but nobody answers him. Is he gonna make it? Kevin thinks that Rikki tried to kill Ben since she was last in his room when he started to choke. Will Kevin soon learn that Rikki is nice?

* * *

The TV was turned on. The screen was blue and had the outline of my whole tour bus even the alien features. Driiigon was a very fine tuning mechanic I love to call my friend. He made all this so easy, but it wasn't easy on the 1st day learning it all! Anyway, it showed the whole bus. Every floor, room, and other things were shown on it, making it very easy to see.

I moved the screen to look for the disturbance in my Divine Driiigon's bus. I felt eyes watching me so I snapped my head around to see Kevin with a very hurting Ben Tennyson on his back. Gwen followed out with Chloe, Izzy, Dewdrop, and Jazz. "What? Can't I have a very high tech alien system in my tour bus? I use it to see what's happening in my bus." I explained, shifting my head back to see that the disturbance was located in the pool area. "What's this? It seems that there's a large trouble in the pool area."

"Can you tell what it is?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe… but first… **JOEY!**" I yelled to my driver who looked back at me with his yellow spikey hair and black sunglasses.

"What?" He asked.

"Did any kids come in here and go upstairs?" I asked, getting up.

"Uh… Two kids who look like exact clones of **those** two came in and walked upstairs." Joey said, pointing to Ben and Gwen.

"So, now we know… Now, let's see if the surveillance system still works. I hope Sora didn't take it off." I muttered, getting back down. I moved my fingers across the active keyboard now infront of me. Quickly, I made the screen beep and it began to fizz.

"**RESTORATION AT 100%"** The screen said as it began to show a room that was rather large for a pool room.

"Yes! He didn't take it off!" I exclaimed, petting Izzy. I grabbed a mic and connected it to the TV. It now was connected to the surveillance system. I began to speak into it. "Sora, can you hear me? Speak if you can!"

The screen moved around a bit before something like a bird cawed.

"Yes, that's a fine test. Now, there seems to be a problem in the water dome. Do you see anything of the sort? If so, then please give me a look." I spoke into the mic as Sora moved around.

"Who's Sora?"

"Sora is my Pidgeot. He is a flying/normal type Pokémon who is my first Kanto type bird type Pokémon I ever had managed to catch. Back then, he was a Pidgey and then after that, he was a Pidgeotto. He's a rather large bird, and he can hold me on his back while flying around. Sometime I may show you." I explained, looking back at the screen.

A door opened, making me look at my room seeing the black haired female. I sighed. "So, you're finally up. Man, you sleep like Munch!" I laughed quietly and did what I was doing before again.

"What's this entire racket?" She asked. She saw Ben on Kevin's back, still having trouble breathing. "What happened to Ben?" She asked. She walked over, seeing Kevin put him on the couch.

"It seems that the younger Ben has gotten into some odd trouble, which I don't know yet, and the older Ben here is getting the same pain. We need to work fast before anything bad else happens. Also, the younger Gwen is maybe up there as well, but she's not in pain." I noted, seeing them all except Kevin help Ben.

"So…. Is Sora gonna show us or what?" Kevin asked me.

"He will. It's been ages since I got him that small camera collar on his neck and ages since he used it. I'm surprised it still works. Anyway, Sora, do you see anything?" I asked the mic again, receiving a caw from him, and he moved his head around, spotting a large activity near the waterfall. He moved again, and I saw a medium sized rock Pokémon moving near or rather cornering a small girl.

"Any good news?" Gwen asked.

"Yup, well… and some bad news as well… But the good news is that I found Gwen. The younger Gwen Tennyson is now being cornered by I think what looks like a Rhydon or Rhyhorn. Namely a younger one at that since it doesn't look like it knows what its doing." I replied, zooming in to the scene with Sora's camera.

"Is it hurting her?" Gwen asked.

"If it was then you should feel the pain, I doubt the poor thing knows any attacks. I haven't seen all of the newborns in the rock hatchery so it might not know me well as I know its parents." I replied.

The screen moved as I knew Sora was moving off his nest.

"Sora? Can you dive down for a closer look? Or can you move your wings anymore? I know it has been a long time since the incident with the electrical lines, but they may have healed quite a bit." I said.

Sora had taken a bad tumble and ended up injuring his wings. He was shoved into an electricity plant's lines and got tangled up. It also electrocuted his bones in his wings. He hasn't flown ever since then.

"Incident? What happened to the bird?" Kevin asked.

"He… I was on his back, flying around after a concert, and we were playing with some hawks in the sky. I didn't see the electric plant infront of us, and Sora flew straight into it because of a massive out of nowhere wind flow. I was pushed straight off, and I landed on a bush while Sora got tangled up in the lines. It electrocuted him and his wings. Let's just end it with _'he never could fly or move his wings enough to get air borne.'_" I sadly said, looking down. That memory was a bad one along with so many other memories of some of my old starting Pokémon.

"Did you get badly injured?" Gwen asked.

I looked at her sadly but smiling, "I was terribly injured. I had broken my right leg and left arm, but I was more worried about Sora." I looked back at the screen and saw Sora moving a bit. He fidgeted around before completely stopping.

"It's alright Sora. I don't blame you. We'll try again some other time. I'll get Skylark's monitor on instead. You can be our monitor for the female." I replied, ensuring him that it's alright.

I flipped another monitor on and the screen did the same as before. "Skylark, are you there?"

* * *

MUAHAHA, ANOTEHR CHAPTER! D


	7. Gwen's Finding

Recap: Rikki Thatch's bus, the Divine Driiigon, is an alien made bus which was made by the famous creator and best friends/caretaker of Rikki Thatch. Rikki is trying to get information on the large disturbance in the water dome and tries to get Sora to look for the 10 year old Ben Tennyson because they already had found out where and why the 10 year old Gwen Tennyson is in a tree. They learn about why Sora why try and fly from a bad memory and accident. Will they find Ben's disappearance in time? Who's this mysterious Skylark that Rikki Mentioned? Who's the creator of the bus she owns?

* * *

_**~~Ben's (10) POV~~**_

Ben Tennyson was currently in the current of a rough, strong whirlpool as he saw a large laser like beam, hitting the large red sea monster directly head on. "Woah!" He managed to say with the water splashing on his face. He felt that something was watching him from below the choppy water so he ducked under and looked to find a small orbbed shaped shark staring at him.

Ben Tennyson roughly swam backwards, after bringing his head back up from the water, and sped to the side as fast as he could! He knew that the shark was following him like a cat to a mouse or bird. His arms were tired as well as his legs. He turned to look back. A bad mistake on his part.

The shark had jumped out of the water and latched onto Ben's arm. It began to rip and shred with all its might at the scrumptious flesh it was devouring.

Ben Tennyson let out a sharp and agonizing pain filled yell as he saw the blood spill out. He tried to smack the shark's eyes and gills, like he saw in a documentary of the shark's weaknesses on ANIMAL PLANET once.

* * *

_**~~GWEN'S (10) POV~~**_

Gwen Tennyson had heard Ben's frightening shrill cries for help just now and she needed to find and save him! She looked down from the tree she had managed to climb in order to get away from the beast. There was no sight of the terrible rock rhino and so she hoped it was gone away. She climbed down the tree and looked around, sighing in relief.

She moved away to find that she was in a forest of some sort. "How am I in a forest if I was just in a small patch of grass near the pool?"

A rustle behind her made her jump. She looked behind quickly to see a small black cat. "Meow."

"Oh, man… You scared me! What're you doing all in here all alone? Get lost as well or should I say get chased by a mad rock rhino?" Gwen laughed, calming herself and picking up the small tom cat.

The cat meowed, staying in the female's arms, purring. His ears flicked backwards as he looked back and hissed.

"What is it?" Gwen asked looking back to see large steel horned dinosaur like creature staring at or rather glaring at Gwen Tennyson and the black Tom.

It looked at the small female and the black cat, known as Riley, and snarled. "_What are you doing here? This is forbidden! Too far from markers! Get out of here now!"_ She growled at the human. "_You know that Riley! I'm a damn Aggron for crying out loud!"_

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Gwen screamed running back farther into the woods with the black cat. "Does Rikki Thatch know that she has large creatures in her pool area?" Gwen tripped over a large rock and ended up spraining her ankle. She dropped the cat, flinching from the pain.

Riley looked at the female in sorrow. He went closer and nuzzled her cheek. He sat down, keeping watch from any stray and rouge Pokémon in the Divine Forest.

* * *

_**~~MY POV~~**_

I tensed when I snapped my head back to look at the older Gwen Tennyson fall onto the beanie bag chair in the floor, holding her ankle. "Gwen? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think just sprained my ankle… But how? I just was standing around?"

Kevin watched the monitor.

Ben was still on the couch.

Julie was beside him.

I was thinking. "That means the younger Gwen got hurt." I looked at Sora's monitor straining my eyes to locate the younger Gwen. I growled when I didn't see her at all in Sora's camera view. "_**Great… She moved…"**_

"Who moved?" Kevin asked.

"The younger Gwen Tennyson! She moved away from Sora's eyesight! That Rhyhorn must have chased her into the Divine Forest! Worst of all straight past the markers!" I answered, smacking my head in anger. There were two small kids in her alien tour bus, encountering many different and dangerous/friendly Pokémon from all species and types!

"Divine Forest? Markers?" Julie asked.

"Divine Forest is an area which is hidden by some of my Stantlers' psychic powers. It is where some of my most powerful and some dangerous Pokémon I have owned go and live.

I put up some markers which usually repel most of the baby pokemon and gentler Pokémon. But since Gwen isn't a Pokémon it didn't work. There may be some Pokémon on patrol there and elsewhere in that area." I explained, looking at Ben. Something wasn't quite right since he wasn't choking at all anymore.

Ben groaned in pain when he looked at his right arm to see some bite marks starting to appear. It began to bleed and fester. He grunted in pain, holding his arm in pain as he sat up straight. The wound was growing bigger as I saw a tooth embedded in his arm.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted.

Julie looked in fright.

Kevin didn't believe any of what he was seeing!

I rushed over there, pulling the tooth fragment out of his arm. I ignored the looks and examined it slowly before gasping. "Dewdrop! Does this look like what I think it does?" I asked her.

Dewdrop nodded.

"…. Damn it! Chloe and Izzy, I want you to get back to the water dome and search for every Sharpedo and Carvanha you can find! Ask them if they have done anything or have seen any human in the water! _Go now_!" I ordered to my two swift water Pokémon as they swam up to the glass bottom of the pool.

Dewdrop and Jazz looked at me.

"Dewdrop! Go and take Ben Tennyson to the herbal garden in the water dome!" I pointed to the thrashing 15 year old teen. "Jazz! Keep him restrained!"

Dewdrop looked at the child in sorrow and froze his right arm. She used her tail to wrap around the lad and securely hold him tight. Jazz followed too, keeping the ice frozen. They both swam up the glass, not before making Ben an air bubble, and went in as fast as they could.

"Now, Kevin let Gwen get onto your back and Julie, you stay with Toto. All you guys follow me to the water dome quickly now!" I barked out, grabbing a mini mic and monitor with me as I ascended up the stairs with the people following me.

"**SKYLARK**! Do you read me? Answer me!" I growled out, making my way to the door way where I heard screaming and growling. I opened the door and saw a large Rhydon charging me. "**MOVE**!"

They moved and I activated my Omnitrix. "IT'S TIME FOR AN **EVOLUTION REVOLUTION**" I yelled out, choosing my alien which was a Fire Mignog.

* * *

OK THE MONSTERS THAT RIKKI IS TURNING INTO ARE MY OWN MONSTERS I HAVE DRAWN AND MADE LOL


	8. Skylark

Recap: The 10 year old Ben Tennyson was still in the rough water's current! He was attacked by a rather large and confused Sharpedo on his right arm! It hurt like bad, and the 15 year old Ben Tennyson was feeling the same injury making the wound hurt more!

Meanwhile, the 10 year old Gwen Tennyson was in the deepest part of the Divine Forest lost, confused, and downright afraid! She found Riley, a mysterious black Tome cat, and now she and he are traveling companions. She sprains her ankle and the 15 year old Gwen Tennyson feels the same!

Rikki has to explain what the Divine Forest is and the Markers to all of her guests on board! She feels like it's all her fault for the whole ordeal! Rikki soon finders herself finding the answer to it all as she and the rest of the crew, minus Max and Joey, go upstairs to the water dome! She is suddenly attacked by a crazed Rhyhorn and she uses her Omnitrix to change into an alien! What is the alien? What does it do and look like?

* * *

My tail moved from side to side, flaring up in a flame as I looked around before quickly dodging it. My tail wrapped around the head of the Rhyhorn and I quickly restrained it. I held onto its head as I pulled it back, looking into its eyes. "_Mihow Tung so tikik."_ I said_,_ blinking back.

The Rhyhorn stopped charging as it soon sat down, breathing slowly until I stopped staring at it.

"What was _that_ and what **did** you say to it?" Gwen asked.

Kevin looked impressed.

I looked at them, curling my tail and ears. "I just spoke to it. I told it to stop and relax, I was here now and everything will be fine." I told him. I flicked my ears around, hearing a large splashing sound coming from the pool. "**There**! In the pool!" I jumped over to the Rhyhorn and made my way to the large pool where I gasped.

"**WHAT IS IT?" **Julie asked before shrieking.

"**Holy mother of the Omnitrix! What the heck is that?" **Gwen mumbled.

I looked at them, shaking my head 'no' and told them, "Stay back! It's too dangerous to stop two battling high leveled Gyarados! I'll try and stop them while you look for the younger Gwen and Ben!" I lashed my tail, and moved my ears around.

Kevin nodded as he moved to find the younger clone of his girlfriend on his back and Julie went to find Ben's clone.

Dewdrop and Jazz were near the flowers where Leaf and Rio were looking at the child. Rio was holding him down, gently but also strongly. Leaf was using his vines to help as well. Dewgong was waiting by a small pond for further instructions.

I went to them and told them to keep restraining him, but keep cooling his wound.

They nodded.

* * *

_**~~GWEN'S (10) POV~~**_

Gwen was sitting on a rock, watching the large battle take place as she saw a large black light engulf something and disappear as something small and agile took place. She saw the black tom cat and smiled as she began to smooth his fur. She learned his name from the collar. "Riley, how long is it gonna take for help to come?"

Riley meowed, looking at the female. He stood up, moving his tail to a large metallic looking rock. He padded up to it and placed his paw down on it before meowing very loudly as if to move the rock.

Gwen was confused, but she laughed. "Is that our help Riley? A rock? How's a rock gonna help us out?" She kidded, but stopped when the rock started to move and unravel out into the shape of a bird.

A grey, platinum colored shiny metallic bird moved around with a black collar and what looked like a small camera on it moved around, staring at Riley.

Gwen began to step back, but she was cornered as she cried out, "**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" **She was frightened, and she finally remembered her magic. She began to defend herself as the pink mana formed a shield.

Riley meowed, patting the bird's foot.

The bird stared at the small cat then to the female. It cawed, inching closer to the cat, and then its collar buzzed.

"_**SKYLARK? ARE YOU THERE? IF YOU ARE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"**_

"Rikki?" Gwen asked. She wanted to know why Rikki's voice was coming out of the collar's camera.

The bird cawed out a shrill shriek, meaning 'I'm here'. It flexed its wings a bit, making a metallic _shing_ when it made contact with another rock or hard object. It stepped out into the sunlight or rather artificial sunlight.

"_**SKYLARK! HAVE YOU SEEN A SMALL ORANGE HAIRED FEMALE CHILD AROUND THE DIVINE FOREST? SHE'S GONE MISSING!"**_ Came the message.

Gwen was surprised that Rikki was searching for me. "Rikki? RIKKI!"

Riley smiled, purring as Gwen looked cautiously at the creature.

"_**GWEN? IS THAT YOU, GWEN?"**_ Came the reply.

Gwen nodded, but she shouted a 'yes'.

"_**I'M SO THANKFUL! ARE YOU INJURED OTHER THAN YOUR SPRAINED ANKLE? THE OLDER GWEN HAS THE SAME INJURY SO DON'T ASK ME HOW I KNOW. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR COUSIN IS? I CAN'T FIND HIM!"**_ The mic responded.

"I don't know where Benjamin is. Last time I saw him was when he jumped into your pool and dive under the water. I heard him some time ago screaming in pain like a shark had bitten him or something like that."

"…_**. HE MUST BE IN THE POOL THEN! RIGHT NOW THERE'S A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO OF MY HIGH LEVELED GYARADOS FIGHTING NOW. WORSE OF ALL, I THINK THAT THERE'S A FEW SHARPEDO'S IN THE WATER FROM THE WATER CURRENTS. I'M GOING TO TRY AND STOP IT…. WAIT… I SEE… I SEE SOMETHING IN THE POOL…. I THINK… it's… BEN!"**_

"BEN? HOW IS HE?"

"_**NOT SO GOOD! A SHARPEDO IS …. OMG… IT'S…. TEARING HIS FLESH! I HAVE TO GO NOW… SKYLARK! TAKE GWEN OVER TO THE HERBAL GARDEN WHERE YOU WILL SEE DEWDROP, JAZZ, RIO, AND LEAF!"**_ The mic had ended as a shrill yelp sounded off the mic.


	9. Riley is a What!

Recap: Rikki just transformed into her Alien: Fire Mignog of the Mignog race. She uses its own factors to calm down the Rhyhorn. Everyone sees the battle of the Gyarados and freak.

Gwen is talking to Riley if she's ever gonna get out of the forest and see Ben again when a large metallic bird stops her conversation. She is frightened beyond compare when the collar on the bird's neck begins to speak. It's Rikki!

She's talking to Gwen through the collar! She has found Ben Tennyson, her 10 year old cousin! Oh no! The mic has been cut off at the last second! Will Gwen find out why? Is Ben alright?

* * *

"**RIKKI**!" Gwen shouted, but the mic didn't respond. She looked at the large metallic bird.

Skylark bent down so the female could get on while Riley began to tug at Gwen's sleeve. Skylark looked at Riley and told him something. Riley nodded and turned to Gwen, glowing in a bright blue color as he shape shifted into something else.

"Riley? What are you?" Gwen asked.

Riley moved around, flexing his paws and tail. He sat down, curling his tail around. "Gwen, I'm a talking Persian, the first of my kind. Well, there was that one Meowth from Team Rocket that could speak human, but he didn't evolve. Anyway, I'm a Persian. A normal typed Pokémon that is in the form of a cat. I'm very loving, and protective of my master, which is Rikki Thatch. I can speak to other Pokémon even though I usually say my name 'Persian' most of the time. Well, usually all Persian do, but since I can maneuver human language as if it was my own, I speak human and translate what others are saying."

Gwen looked at the talking cat. Normally she would be afraid, but she's seen aliens. But, a talking cat is a different matter so she is kinda still afraid. "So?"

"So, Skylark is telling me that she wants you to know that she will not hurt you. She is a trained Skarmory and flies at high speeds because of her metallic wings. She may be scary looking, but she is a kind, friendly steel/flying bird Pokémon. She wants me to tell you that she won't hurt you. She will protect you and me when flying to where the others are. So, please, do not judge her of her looks. Like the quote 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Don't judge people on the outside from their looks, but judge them on the inside of their hearts and personalities." Riley explained, looking kindly at Skylark.

Skylark looked at Riley kindly, and nuzzled his head. '_I wonder if she will trust me.'_ She thought.

Gwen looked to Riley who nodded his head and then to Skylark. "Alright… I will try… But don't go and dive when you're high in the air. Ben does it and it frightens me so!" She said, getting on Skylark's back, holding tightly as Riley transformed back into a small black Tom cat and was seated between Gwen's arms and Skylark's neck.

* * *

_**~~MY POV~~**_

I was suddenly cut off from the transmission when I was hit by wing. "What was that?"

A screech informed me that I wasn't alone.

I looked up to see one of my Crobats screeching in anger at the sudden disturbance. It seemed that the large battle in the water upset the daily lives of the bats. This Crobat's name was '_Zuzu'_. Apparently, I didn't tell him that I had an Omnitrix and could transform into different aliens of the universe. I should have told him sooner. I doubt he would believe me.

His body was a poison colored purple as his wings were a light blue. His eyes were yellow, and his teeth were pure white. I know he loved me when I was human…

"Zuzu! Stop this! It's me! Rikki Thatch! Your trainer who rescued you from the rouge Golbats?" I yelled, dodging another wind cutter. My tail barely averted the attack as it made my flame flare. I did a roll on the concrete and almost ran into Kevin and Gwen.

"**HEY! WATCH IT**!" Kevin yelled at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for trying not to get hurt and not hurt my Zuzu! It's a rather hard choice to do when I have trained him form a baby Zubat and now he's a fully fledged leader of the Zubat evolution!" I growled back, doing a handstand.

Zuzu came around and used 'Poison Sting' on my arm.

"_GAH_!" I cried, holding my arm. I saw the poison. I flinched as I looked for a Bellsprout around to disinfect my wounds. You see… They secret a special type of juice that heals poison infections. I really needed on right about now… yet, I had no such luck!

The angry Crobat came around again this time using 'Glare'.

I looked back, glaring as well, and used my tail to make a 'Temporary Fire Shield' to make some time. "Zota Shouin zouton yousyon!" The fire eventually became blue and was stronger.

I looked at the Crobat and felt my Omnitrix tell me that it was ending. A black light engulfed me and I was human once again as the fire subsided. I looked at Zuzu. "Zuzu, it's me Rikki Thatch! I have an Omnitrix which allows me to transform into some aliens!"

Zuzu stopped with the glare and flapped to me. He looked at me some more and just nuzzled me. He was very sorry and he looked at the poison. He flinched and began to pace back and forth.

"Hey, hey… It's alright. I probably deserved it for not telling you earlier. Man, you've gotten stronger! This is the true power of a Rikki Thatch's Crobats!" I laughed, hugging him and remembering my mission. "Zuzu! I need you to get those Sharpedos away from that child in the water! Think you're up for it?"

Zuzu just saluted me and dove down to the pool.

I saw that I had used one of my aliens for the 3 hours for every time it recharges. You see… I have about three aliens I can choose from for only as long as I need to use them and or which it automatically stops the transformation on its own. After I get done using all 3 of the aliens I picked, it won't let me use it again until 3 hours have passed.

"One down, I have 2 more to use." I whispered, running to the pool. I jumped over some rocks and equipment I use for some training with the water Pokémon and other types in the Water Dome.


	10. Swampert

Recap: "One down, I have 2 more to use." I whispered, running to the pool. I jumped over some rocks and equipment I use for some training with the water Pokémon and other types in the Water Dome.

* * *

_**~~~My POV~~~**_

I finally reached the water and skidded to a sudden halt when I almost fell head first into the water. I looked around to see that some of my water types were scared and hiding in their homes in the waterfall. I looked for Swamp and saw him. "**SWAMP!"**

Swamp immediately responded to my call and come forwards.

"Swamp, I need a ride on your back to reach the battling Gyarados!" I said, jumping into the water. I had put my goggles on after I jumped since they would have been pushed right back off from the sudden pressure.

Swamp smiled and plunged into the water as well, letting me on his back. He roared, feeling the old adrenaline rushing through his veins like the old days.

"Swamp! I think before that happens some of the water Pokémon is getting attacked by the Sharpedos! I don't really think they mean to attack it's just that the water current confused them." I told him as he moved swiftly in the water. He jumped over some floating buoys as I held tightly.

A large Sharpedo was attacking Goldy, my first Goldeen I own, with some bites.

"GOLDY! Swamp, use water gun!" I ordered out, fearing the safety of my Goldeen!

Swampert opened his mouth, shooting out a supply of water from his mouth. He hit the Sharpedo straight on in the head as he saw it retreat.

"Goldy! Are you alright?" I asked her.

A white but speckled orange fish was near the side of the pool's walls. A single orange horn was on its head as its blue eyes stared straight at me. "Goldeen! Gold!" She smiled.

Only a few cuts, no really big wounds were found.

"Alright, Goldy, you get back to your home. Make sure that some of the younger ones are alright!" I ordered, smiling as she jumped back to her home, attacking some Sharpedos along the way.

Swamp headed more into the center of the pool and was soon found helping a Dratini. He found a Sharpedo on the Dratini's tail and he used water gun again, sending the confused Sharpedo back to its underwater home.

The Dratini's body was a worm like shape but there was a white nose like thing in the front of the head and two fins like shapes on each side of its head, looking like ears. A grey orb was on its head and currently embedded into it. Its body was a light blue as the underside was a clear snowy white. Its eyes were a black color with a small white circle.

"Dratini! Dra!" She said.

"Knight! Are you alright? Let me see your tail." I asked, holding her tail. There were some teeth embedded into the skin, and the flesh was broken. Some blood was running out, meaning it needed some serious attention. "Shoot! They got her bad! Swamp, can you get Mail?"

Swamp hollered into the air. A whale emerged from the water as it spouts some water from its blow hole.

Its body was a plump circle shaped shape but it was strong and large. Maybe the size of a hippo? Its body was blue on top as the underside was a sandy tan color. "Wail! Wailmer!" Mail said.

"Mail, can you take Knight to the herbal pond? Dewdrop is there! We need to help the terrible injured!" I asked him, putting Knight on his back.

"Wailmer!" He nodded, high-tailing it to the waterfall where he rode it back up to the pond. He was gonna be our hospital transport!

"That's over with…. How many of my Sharpedos have gotten confused and are hurting these gentle Pokémon?" I asked myself. I felt Swampert move to the center yet again as he was stopped again. "What is it?"

Swamp pointed to a small Seel in water using its Ice Beam at the Sharpedos as a rather female Lapras was rather large in the mid.

"Wait…. Is that Lappy? Oh Shizznit! She's pregnant! Swampert, get me to that area fast as you can!" I ordered, fearing for Seel's and Lappy's life force. Mostly Lappy since she has a new life inside of her now. _I hope she makes it as well as her child!_

Swamp did as I told him to do and shoved a couple of Sharpedos out of the way and used 'Water-Gun' on them, sending them back to their underwatery homes! Swamp swam slowly up to Lappy and Seal.

"Lappy? Seal? Are you alright?" I asked both of them. I jumped onto Lappy's back gently. I didn't want to hurt her.

Seal's body was a white snowy Arctic color with some blue shading from the reflection of the water. There was a single horn in the center of his head and he had a snout with a tan color on it. Two sharp fangs, protruding from the bottom jaw were showing as his tongue was sticking out. He had black with brown speckled eyes. There was a large wound on his side and tail. That needed to be checked.

"Seel! Seeeeel!" Seal whimpered, showing his tail and side.

"I see it…. Mail should be coming around soon. How about you, Lappy? Are you alright?" I asked, looking at the new 'mother' Lapras.

Lappy's body was a plesiosaur's shape and structure except for the fact that there was a spikey shell on her back. There was a large single horn on her head and curled ears. The top of her body was colored in a sky blue/ sea blue color as some darker blues were speckled on her body. Her underside was a tannish yellow sandy color stopping at the underside of her jaw. Her eyes were an emerald color. "Lapras… Lap…" She weakly said, moving her head to me and nuzzling me. Her breathing was irregular and shaky.

"Are you pregnant?"

She turned to look at me, blushing. She smiled warmly.

"I'm so happy for you, but we can celebrate later. There's a bit battle going on, and I don't think you need to be here." I told her firmly, but gently as Swamp and Seal were guarding her form any attacks from any kind. I looked to see the center of the battle, and I wanted to stop it. I saw Zuzu come to me and point to the same kid. "**BEN!"**


End file.
